


Snapshots of You

by calhale, setralynn



Series: TeniPuri "Fairy Tale 'Verse" [7]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Brothers, Dirty Talk, History, Homophobia, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Photography, Porn, Running Away, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Some Plot, Stand Alone, Teasing, Yumiko is a Supportive Sister, marking kink, one true love, teenage boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: Shusuke started college and realized that maybe he has been a pushy jerk to his brother all these years.Yuuta walked on on Fuji and Tezuka 'saying goodbye' before Tezuka left and hasn't been able to get the thought of his brother out of his head.For the first time, the positions of pursued and pursuer are reversed between them.This is what happens. And then what happens next.~No need to read the rest of Fairy Tale 'Verse for this one to make sense.~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this will involve incest between two biologically related brothers. Yes it will get angsty a bit. Yes, it will turn out ok in the end. This is the Fairy Tale 'Verse after all. ^_~
> 
> There are other sides of this universe for just about anyone. I plan to have Momo and Ryoma things up by Momo's birthday
> 
> Author's notes and feelings at the end. Happy early birthday, Yuuta!

It’s been a long first few months at college, and after how much he’s been cat-called at and overlooked for his ‘pretty’ looks, Shusuke is starting to feel honestly terrible for how much teasing he put Yuuta through when they were younger. He’s made a promise to himself to apologize the next time Yuuta will talk to him. Shusuke loves his brother. He always has and probably always will, but being pushy never got him anywhere and he’s finally understanding why Yuuta would walk away rather than deal with it.

In the warm days of early summer, Shusuke heads home from the dorms and his first year of college to stay back at home for the break. He’s not expecting Yuuta to be there. After all, Yuuta has made is very clear that he plans to stay as far away from Shusuke and the family as possible. His plan is to take some snacks over to Saint Rudolph on one of his free days and see if Yuuta will talk to him.

No sooner has Shusuke walked into the house than he is in the kitchen, busy promising his mother that no, he does not need her to do any of his laundry, and yes he's eating and taking care of himself. Mostly he's just planning to enjoy being at home. University is hard work, and without the tennis team he got so used to having around he's having a hard time finding out exactly where he fits.

Yuuta can hear his brother talking from outside and he stands up from the lawn chair he was lounging in and rolls his shoulder a little to pump himself up before walking into the kitchen wearing only his swim trunks. Shusuke's back is to him when he walks in and Yuuta smiles when he sees that he's distinctly taller than Shusuke now. He walks past him on the way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. The sunbathing having made him thirsty.

It takes Shusuke a moment to realize there's someone else behind him, and another to realize who it is. "Yuuta!" He shifts away toward the table to get out of his younger brother's way, and works hard not to be completely distracted by Yuuta wearing... a lot less clothing than he'd ever walked around the house in before. "I... didn't know you were home."

Yuuta takes a long drink of water, not breaking his eye contact with Shusuke as he swallows.

Their mother, Yoshiko, comes over and pats her younger son on the back comfortingly. "Yuuta is home for the break as well since his dorm was flooded. Such a horrible tragedy. The school has to replace everything: his computer, his tennis rackets, everything..."

Yoshiko seems content to continue filling Shusuke in on Yuuta's various accomplishments and Yuuta lets her. He takes another drink of water, a few droplets of ice cold water dripping from his glass and running their way down his bare chest.

Shusuke smiles and nods in all the appropriate places and tries very hard not to say anything rude about the quality of St. Rudolph's facilities. "I'm so sorry you lost all your things like that... are you going to be able to get enough practice in with the dorms closed?" He forces his eyes back up to Yuuta's face. It's been a very long three months of college and he's more easily distracted by toned muscles and Yuuta’s bare chest than he should be.

Yuuta chuckles and runs a large hand through his hair, the action making his biceps flex. "Don't worry about me Aniki. You should be more concerned about the fact that we have to share a room again. It's been so long."

Yoshiko cuts him off. "Oh yes, Shusuke! I hope you don't mind but you know what with your Father's projects in the other bedroom and your sister's things in the other you two will have to share for the month." She smiles beatifically at her elder son. “You always got along so well, I didn’t think it would be a problem.”

Yuuta shoots Shusuke a smirk and comes over to put an arm around his brother's shoulders. "I'll come help you bring your stuff up to our room," he says with a smile.

"No, that should be... fine, mother. Of course. I'm only home for the month, after all." Shusuke smiles softly, but the expression feels oddly forced. He's been sharing a room at the university for months, and for years the idea of sharing a room with Yuuta again would have been like a dream. He takes a deep breath and tries to be more like himself and less unnerved by this suddenly friendly and helpful version of his not-so-little younger brother. "Thank you, Yuuta. I only have a couple of bags. I didn't want to take much on the train." He heads toward the living room and the stairs up to the bedrooms, wondering when Yuuta got the ability to disorient and distract him so easily.

Yuuta licks his lips as he watches his brother practically flee from him and follows to grab the remainder of the bags. He lifts them easily and follows Shusuke up the stairs. This month had been years in the planning for him. Finally Yuuta will be the one to drive his brother crazy with want and distraction until he breaks. Whatever it takes, Yuuta will be the winner of this teasing war they’ve had for years. He will have his revenge, even if it is at the expense of his beautiful brother's sex drive. When they get to the bedroom, furnished with a desk and a bunk bed, he casually slips past Shusuke and lets the fingertips of his free hand brush along his brother's lithe hip as he flashes him a smile. "Welcome home, Shusuke."

Shusuke actually shivers as Yuuta brushes by him. The intimacy of just his first name is a little startling from Yuuta, who’s called him nothing but ‘aniki’ for years. Shusuke shakes himself mentally to regain control, his smile never faltering. "It’s good to be home, Yuuta." He sets his other bag down and sits carefully on the bed, looking up at Yuuta's now much taller form. "It'll be just like old times." He says sweetly. It clearly won't, there's too many years between them, filled with silence and resentment, but he can hope. "If only Yumiko-nee-san was still right down the hall." He resists the urge to ask something more teasing. He swore to himself to try to be kind to Yuuta, to be a brother to him. This feud of theirs has to die eventually, and Shusuke is going to step up and control himself.

Yuuta shrugs and goes over to his old dresser where he's carefully placed what clothes he had been able to salvage from his flooded room. He pulls on a tight-fitting undershirt, knowing that Shusuke is likely watching the muscles in his back and arms flex as he does and smirking to himself. "Nee-san comes and goes, I guess. Mom says she comes and brings stuff to put in her room and then takes other stuff. I haven't seen her yet though." He drops to the floor and starts doing push ups just to watch Shusuke's reaction.

Shusuke catches himself licking his lips as Yuuta changes and... this really is not fair. He turns to look at his suitcase, sorting through it for a clean shirt that hasn't been worn for three hours of train journeys yet today and changes into it quickly. He's never built up muscle the way Yuuta has, so he still has pretty much the same slim, toned build he had in high school. It’s a fact that's gotten him some very forceful proposals at college, some that haven’t been scared off as easily as he’d like.

"Do you...." Shusuke pauses, distracted as he looks over at Yuuta and the muscles working smoothly in his back and arms. He clears his throat and starts again. "Do you want to try some practice games some time? I'm sure you're much better than me now, but I can still put up a fight. Your tournaments must start up again soon, right?"

Yuuta pauses his push ups after he finishes the third set and rolls up to begin sit ups as he answers, "Sure, in a day or two. You just got home and I've been at the pool all morning working out." He pauses while laying down, his knees spread open a little wider than necessary and the legs of his trunks sliding up his thighs just a little as he looks Shusuke in the eyes and says, "I want you at your best." He smirks and then continues another set of sit ups as if he didn't just eye-fuck his brother. Inside he's laughing his ass off at the dumbstruck look on Shusuke's face.

Shusuke is not doing a very good job of hiding his distraction or - to his horror - his slight blush. He's done this to Yuuta so many times, just by teasing him but he promised himself he’d stop. "Listen, Yuuta. I..." He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a moment. "I'm glad you're home, because I wanted to apologize to you." 

Shusuke tries not to rush through this. He's practiced his delivery, he just pictured it standing outside Yuuta's dorm room so he could just leave afterward. "I realize the way I treated you in school was... unkind. I shouldn't have teased and pressured you the way I did. I thought I was just being a loving brother, but-" He sighs softly and looks up to meet Yuuta's eyes. "Clearly it was more than that for me, and I'm sorry." He's had people treat _him_ that way since he went to college, and it's not exactly flattering. Never mind that it was his _brother_ he was fixated on.

Yuuta stops working out and his smirk is gone. Instead, his brow is creased and his full lips are frowning slightly as he stands up. He runs a nervous hand over the back of his head and paces a little bit before nodding slowly. Damn, he did not imagine this. He thought his brother would be the same as always, flirting and teasing. He thought his brother would flinch when he finally said yes to this. He didn't know he would feel like this.

Yuuta licks his lips and offers Shusuke a hand to shake. "Yeah, ummm, hey. Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago." Even if it was only a few months really. "I'm sorry I pushed you away so much... so truce?"

Shusuke smiles, eyes open and honest and not his usual knowing smirk. He never could have imagined this much acceptance from Yuuta back when his brother ran away to St. Rudolph. "Truce. Now sit down and tell me about your team, I know you're dying to. I heard you took first place in your district?"


	2. Chapter 2

The boys pass a reasonable afternoon, unpacking and then helping Yoshiko clear out cupboards and sort recycling and a dozen other chores that she seems to have stockpiled for her sons to help with. Yuuta offered to take the last shower before bed out of some bizarre act of kindness for his brother but it meant that the hot water was almost gone when he started. By the end he was thankful for that since his mind wouldn't stop replaying images of his brother's beautiful face. He'd never really let himself think about just how pretty it was before. 

Yuuta lets the water cool his body, but his thoughts still leave him tight and wound up as he wraps a towel around his waist and leaves the bathroom. Of course, he runs smack dab into Shusuke, whose hands somehow manage to grab both Yuuta’s pecs. The impact makes Yuuta drop his toothbrush and toothpaste onto the hardwood and causes his towel to slip a little bit down his slim hips.

Shusuke hears the shower shutting off and gets together his toothbrush and things to be out of the room and let Yuuta dress for bed. He's just stepping out into the hall when the bathroom door opens and he slams into Yuuta, dropping his toiletries in a dramatic clatter. If not for Yuuta's hands closing around his hips he would fall to the floor himself. He swallows convulsively, up close and personal with all that defined strength and muscle. "I- ah... excuse me." Shusuke’s voice falters and he tries to step back a little, not least to hide his body's reaction to the situation. He’s just decided to stop seeing Yuuta that way, but dimly lit encounters with athletic young men have historically only meant one thing to Shusuke’s libido.

Yuuta's breath hitches and his hands reflexively pull Shusuke back against him. He's done this before with the boys at school. They always fall against him willingly, soft and sweet and this is totally different. "It's ok." He whispers in the dark and Shusuke's hands haven't moved from his chest yet so he just goes with it and presses in a little more because he can and he's half hard himself and he's going to win at this game. They’ve been running in circles around this game, this tempation, for years and Yuuta won’t let Shusuke have the last word about it. He can't let his heart beating out of control stop him from winning whatever this is and he can’t stop himself from leaning down and brushing his lips chastely against Shusuke's. The kiss feels electric, but Yuuta pulls away and walks into their bedroom before Shusuke can react.

Shusuke's eyes fly wide open in the dim hallway as Yuuta kisses him, and he doesn't realize until Yuuta has pulled away and vanished into the bedroom that his pulse is racing and he's nearly forgotten how to breathe.

Yuuta closes the door, gets dressed and slides onto the bottom bunk without letting himself think too much. Alone in the dark, Yuuta should feel victorious, but he doesn't feel like he's won anything at all.

Shusuke drops to his knees to pick up his things, and moves into the bathroom to brush his teeth almost on autopilot. He makes sure the door is closed and the water is running softly before he jerks off desperately. No amount of mind over matter can help his control when the subject of about eighty-five percent of his middle school and high school sex fantasies just kissed him in the hallway while wearing only a towel. He still feels uncertain as he finishes, biting his lip to keep quiet and trying to figure out what game Yuuta is playing. He washes his hands and splashes water on his face before turning off the water and returning to their shared room. He apologizes softly when the ladder and bed creak under his weight as he climbs up to the top bunk. A few years ago, he might have tried to crawl in with Yuuta, teased him and demand something. But he promised himself that he would behave. He’s respecting his brother's space now... even if that no longer seems to be a priority for Yuuta.

Yuuta's heart only clenches a little when his brother climbs up the ladder instead of sliding onto the larger lower bunk with him. He hates that it feels like rejection and embarrassment spikes through him, making him roll over and smother his face in his pillow while he grinds his still uncomfortable dick against the mattress. He still doesn't say anything, and in the tense silence of the room he doesn’t dare touch himself. He just lays there and stares up at the rungs under the top bunk wishing he could hate the boy sleeping above him.

Exhaustion takes him hours later.


	3. Chapter 3

Shusuke wakes early the next morning, helping his mother make breakfast and absolutely not using her as a buffer to avoid confronting Yuuta. He goes out that afternoon to meet up with Eiji and returns after dinner, with his determination reinforced to take each day as they come.

Yuuta doesn’t bring it up for a few days, and Shusuke starts to relax. Their banter relaxes, and if anything, they’re getting along better than they have in years. They make plans to go play games at the old street courts, eventually settling on a three-set match since that’s what Yuuta needs to practice for the high school team as well.

Stepping onto the tennis court again makes Shusuke’s blood race. He’s still been practicing, on his own or casually at the university, but he knows that true matches will be a challenge, especially against Yuuta who still trains and works out daily. He takes a few points to warm up, and Yuuta puts pressure on him and makes him fight to regain control. The first set goes to Shusuke only narrowly, with Yuuta learning every one of his moves too quickly and finding ways around them. He doubles down like he hasn’t had to in ages, fighting for every point and still losing the next set to Yuuta as the stress of playing against a southpaw with such a different stance and style than Tezuka starts to mess with his instincts.

Yuuta is excited to play when they get to the courts, ready to show off his new strength and techniques and hoping to fight the distraction and frustration of the days since their unacknowledged kiss. It turns out that once he started really seeing his brother through all the rage and annoyance of the previous years, Shusuke’s grace and technique are beautiful to watch. Yuuta doesn’t have much time to focus on it as they play into easily the best and hardest fought game they’ve ever played. Losing in the tie break almost doesn’t feel real.

Shusuke offers his hand with a genuine smile after taking the last point, and he can’t even deny that his heart flutters a little when Yuuta grips it. “Good game, Yuuta.” Shusuke says, and he means it. Yuuta is obviously still agitated from the loss, so they half race each other home. There’s a note on the kitchen counter when they arrive, letting them know they’re on their own for most of the night as their mother is out with Yumiko and their father is working late.

It's a bit mind numbingly maddening to Yuuta that his brother still hasn't said a thing about the kiss. Although Yuuta thinks that he has been flirting and teasing a bit more, after the apology Yuuta can’t be sure if even that is a good sign. He's confused and he's worked up and angry when Shusuke beats him six games to four in the third set, and the walk home leaves him simmering. 

"I thought I had you." Yuuta says with a dramatic exhale from where he's bent over leaning on the kitchen counter trying to cool off since the only air conditioner is there and the summer is heating up. "Dammit, it's hot here." He pulls off his shirt without thinking and wipes at his sweat dewed brow. "I really thought I had you." He says into the fabric and he's not sure if he's talking about the match or the kiss. Maybe both.

"You would have won if my chance lob in the tie break had landed out. And you crushed me in the second set." Shusuke says from in front of the refrigerator as he pours two glasses of iced tea, planning to hand one to Yuuta when he's distracted by the removal of his brother's shirt. "I..." He swallows and licks his lips, remembering the feel of that smooth skin under his fingers and the soft press of Yuuta's lips against his. "It was a good match." He holds one glass out to Yuuta, feeling suddenly flushed with desire as well as victory.

Yuuta looks over at him having caught his breath and the flush on Shusuke's cheeks makes him smile, it's a small victory he supposes. "Thank you." He says as he grabs the iced tea and takes a long slow drink. "You played well. I thought you would have been a little more out of practice, but I suppose Tezuka keeps you in shape even if you're not playing tennis anymore." He says the boy’s name like it's something dirty, the mere mention of the other makes him angry.

Fuji frowns slightly, and then shrugs. "I'm trying to keep up, but I should probably be practicing more. I haven't seen anyone from the team in weeks actually. Except Eiji. He's actually in one or two of my classes..." He trails off as Yuuta's expression is still dark and upset. "Yuuta?"

"You don't need to lie to me aniki." Yuuta hisses and steps into Shusuke's space a little. He licks his lips and looks down at his brother still shirtless and a little sweat damp in the heat. "I saw you with him. With Tezuka. I came to see you. I wanted...." Yuuta's hand reaches out beyond his control and touches Shusuke's hip for a moment. "It doesn't matter what I wanted because I saw him touching you and it made me-" Yuuta has to stop himself. "And now I can't stop thinking about you and how you think about his hands on you instead of mine." He growls soft and dark before turning away from Shusuke all together trying to hide his embarrassment.

For a long moment, Shusuke is genuinely shocked into silence. "You... saw... but- what?" He and Tezuka were only intimate maybe a dozen times, taking comfort in their familiarity and mutual frustration. Even then, they only did anything about twice in this house. "Yuuta, I- I can't..." He reaches a hand out to rest on his brother's back. "Tell me what's really going on, please...."

Yuuta's back tenses under Shusuke's hand. "It wasn't here. It was at your school. I went because I wanted to see you and I...." He exhales heavily when the image of Shusuke naked, straddling Tezuka in Shusuke's apartment. Tezuka's eyes staring straight at Yuuta's, even as Shusuke’s muscles tensed to slowly ride the older boy. "I decided that day that I would win you over. But even in this you’re better than me."

Shusuke closes his eyes and turns away, knowing what day it must have been. The day before Tezuka's flight to his own university in Germany. His voice is soft when he speaks again, "It wasn't what you think. Not really. I only ever-" I only ever wanted you, he can't say. He curls tighter in on himself at the thought of Yuuta seeing him that way, and his voice comes out quiet and sad. "You never would have had to 'win' me."

"I've always had to win you!" Yuuta snaps and turns on Shusuke. He stalks towards him, pushing him backwards until Shusuke is pressed up against the pantry door. "I will always have to win you." He says again, but this time it is low and sweet in a whisper in Shusuke's ear. "I just want to be good enough."

Shusuke's head snaps up as he's pressed back into the cabinet, meeting his brothers eyes from only inches away. "Yuuta..." He swallows hard, his mouth dry, "I made it clear a long time ago that no one else would _ever_ win me over. There was only you.... and you never wanted me, Yuuta! You pushed me away! You LEFT!" His shame and nerves and left over adrenaline push him further toward anger than he meant to be.... but how dare Yuuta think he understands any of this. He was the only person in Shusuke's heart for so long... and now he's finally coming around? Or pretending to for some kind of joke.

Yuuta presses closer into Shusuke's space. "I left because I didn't want to _be_ you. I left because if I’d stayed I would never have been anyone but your little brother, always in your shadow. I had to be your equal or this would never work. And then it all got out of hand..." he presses his forehead against Shusuke's. "You forgot about me and went across the world with your team and I was left here."

Shusuke leans his head forward against Yuuta's, swaying away from the wall and into his brother's space. He opens his eyes and very calmly, very deliberately whispers into the space between them. "I never forgot about you. Never, Yuuta. Anything that happened with Tezuka, with my team... it was just an attempt to distract myself." He lowers his voice, closing his eyes. "I never wanted you to be any less than me, Yuuta. I thought I needed to try to move on." He’s tired of controlling himself, and tired of fighting this.

"You move on from me?" Yuuta says with a devilish smirk. "Impossible." He chuckles and brings a hand up to cup Shusuke's face. "You may not have noticed but I've grown up a lot in the last year." Yuuta rolls his hips against Shusuke's suggestively. "Do you find me distracting enough for you now aniki?"

Shusuke licks his lips slowly and looks up at Yuuta, "I said I tried, I never said it _worked_..." He'd thought that maybe his brother was just teasing him, these past few days, trying to get some of his own back in the game Shuusuke had been leading all their lives. Yuuta already kissed him once, and if this is the new game, he's sure as hell not missing out. He slides his arms up around Yuuta's neck and leans in, pressing their bodies together and kissing his brother far less chastely than their brief kiss in the hallway that has been echoing through his mind for days.

Yuuta's hands slide over Shusuke's hips to his ass as he kisses his brother back deeply. He pulls away after a long moment, licking the taste of Shusuke off his lips and savoring the flavor. His hands squeeze Shusuke's cheeks and he arches a mischievous brow at Shusuke before showing off a bit, the muscles in his arms flexing beautifully, and picking his brother up off the ground, moving his brother's long legs to wrap around his waist.

Shusuke gasps as Yuuta physically lifts him from the floor to pull him in closer. "Ah- nn, well, you certainly have the height advantage over me now." He wraps his legs easily around Yuuta's waist and leans back in to kiss him again, feeling like he never ever wants to let go, sliding the fingers of one hand up into Yuuta's hair to hold him close as he rolls his hips a little.

Yuuta moans into the kiss, his abs tightening against the roll of his brother's lithe hips. "I've gotten bigger in all sorts of places." He comments rather smugly. He accentuates it with a sharp thrust of his half hard cock up against Shusuke's willing body and leaning for another breath-stealing kiss.

Shusuke moans softly as Yuuta rocks against him, "Mmm, I guess I should have suggested that we take our baths together like the old days." He nips lightly at Yuuta's earlobe. "Or worked harder to get your towel off that night."

Yuuta laughs hot and low against Shusuke's neck, "Did you jack off after you kissed me?" He whispers into his brother's skin between biting kisses and sucking marks into the warm spit slick skin of Shusuke's neck. "I had to rub myself off against the mattress while you slept above me." He admits.

Just that mental image is enough to make Shusuke bite his lip, and he actually blushes at the memory of last night. "I did... ah-" He tilts his head back to expose more of his neck. "You know, if we want to properly christen your bed, I'd be more than happy to help you out this time."

"I thought you'd never ask." Yuuta says with a filthy smile and re-adjusts his hold on Shusuke just a little so he can carry him with ease up the stairs while never relenting in his mission of marking the long line of Shusuke's neck in the most possessive of ways. "God you're so fucking beautiful!"

Shusuke clings to Yuuta and closes his eyes to try to regain some control over himself. He laughs softly, as Yuuta leaves another dark hickey on his neck. "I've been told that a lot lately, but I'm much happier hearing it from you."

Yuuta growls at the mention of anyone else looking at his brother. He sucks harder at the spot he was worrying, claiming him so everyone will know Shusuke has an owner. They're almost to their room and Yuuta is leaking in his boxer briefs, the wet spot growing as he pauses to press Shusuke against the wall and rut his hard cock against him for only the momentary relief of friction.

Shusuke gasps and tightens his legs around Yuuta’s waist to keep him close. The grinding friction of Yuuta’s movements makes him moaning louder than he meant to. "God, Yuuta!" He bites his lip to quiet himself and tries to cling to a more teasing tone, knowing this will be over far too quickly if he doesn't regain some control. "And to think, all this time, I just had to make you jealous."

"No one else gets to touch you." Yuuta growls against Shusuke's kiss bruised lips before picking him back up and carrying him into their room. He tosses Shusuke down onto the full sized lower bunk, his haste making him less gentle that he would have likes. Yuuta stands over Shusuke and licks his lips as his eyes take their fill of his brother’s slightly disheveled appearance. "Tell me what you want." He exhales on heated breath.

Shusuke pants for breath as he's dropped on the bed, missing the contact already. He leans up to strip off his shirt in hopes of luring Yuuta back down onto the bed with him. It takes him a moment to realize he's been asked a question, and he just smiles, eyes sparkling blue. "Anything... everything. Just you." It comes out more honest than he meant it to sound, and he tries again. "You said you saw me with Tezuka... we could- you could have me like that, if you wanted." He licks his lips and looks up at Yuuta, hoping he hasn't said too much.

Yuuta's eyes wander Shusuke's long pale torso filled with hunger until the mention of Tezuka's name and he's suddenly crawling on top of Shusuke and pressing in between his long legs. "No." He leans in an nibbles at Shusuke's ear lobe as he whispers filth, "When I fuck you, you should only ever think of me. I want to fuck you so hard you can never feel full without my cock in you. I want your body to grow so only I can satisfy you." It's possessive and logically Yuuta knows that he's being ridiculous, but he can't stop the words from slipping past his lips. "I want to work you open with my fingers and tongue until you’re so wet that it's like fucking a girl."

Shusuke's eyes are wide and dark, surprised and aroused in equal measures. He's never heard Yuuta talk like that. He himself has never talked like that. Yuuta’s words are filthy and unashamed and Shusuke is suddenly achingly hard. He writhes a little under his brother’s tongue and fingers, sliding his hands down Yuuta's sides to grip at his hips and pull him down harder. He groans and rocks up into the increased pressure and then purrs into Yuuta's ear. "You better be able to do just that. I want to be so good for you... I want to be sure you'll never think of any 'girl' that way again."

"Your wish is my command." Yuuta chuckles into Shusuke's collarbone as he slowly starts kissing, licking, and biting his way down Shusuke's torso. He takes a detour to flick his tongue into Shusuke's navel and watch his brother's abs clench before running the tip of his tongue along the edge of Shusuke's shorts; dipping in under the elastic and teasing barely under the edge of his boxers before sucking a hickey over Shusuke's hip bone that is dark and large.

Shusuke focuses on trying not to writhe too much, and trying to keep his voice low enough that they'll hear anyone coming home downstairs. "Yuuta, god, please..." He barely knows what he's asking for besides more. He reaches to keep touching Yuuta anywhere he can, one hand resting on his bicep as Yuuta's continued quest to mark him drags Shusuke slowly toward incoherence. "Let me... how can I... what do you need me to do?"

"Get the lube..." Yuuta replies before taking the edge of Shusuke's shorts between his teeth and slowly tugging them off. "It's under the pillow. But just..." He pulls the shorts off and takes a moment to breathe before nuzzling his face along the hard line of Shusuke's erection in his boxers. "Just let me do this." He pants and he is aware he sounds like an idiot but he's in the zone and all he can think about is giving Shusuke pleasure. He pulls his brother’s briefs off and starts laying long wet languid passes of his tongue up the shaft of Shusuke's cock.

Shusuke slides his hand up under the pillow, encountering the shape and coolness of a tube, his whole body convulses at the first tease of Yuuta's tongue dragging along his cock. Shusuke bites his lip again to keep his moans from being too embarrassingly loud. After a few ragged breaths, he manages to get his arm to pull the lube out from under the pillow and hand it down toward Yuuta. He props himself up on one elbow to watch, transfixed by the pleasure and the fact that it's really _Yuuta_ touching him like this.

Yuuta takes the lube from him but doesn't open it up right away. Instead he busies himself with twirling the tip of his tongue around the head of Shusuke's cock, dipping into the slit to lick up the beading drops of slick that taste so good and that Yuuta's craved for longer than he wants to admit. Meanwhile his fingertip snakes his way down and lightly runs small circles over Shusuke's pucker. He doesn't press in, he just touches him there as he looks up at his brother with lust blown eyes. "Tell me what you want." He says again while mouthing at the head of Shusuke's cock.

Shusuke is so thoroughly embarrassed that he's nearly ready to come, just from these teasing hints of a blowjob, that he has to pant to get his breath... "Just let me come once, please.” He breathes out, his thoughts flowing out with no filter. “It'll make it easier for you, after. Don't know if I can last… I want you so badly..." He's just babbling, panted needy words that are probably far too honest and telling, but he can't worry about that now, not when Yuuta is finally his and they finally both want this.

Yuuta gets a devastatingly dirty look on his face and he slides down between Shusuke's thighs a little more. "If I'm going to let you cum. You're going to cum like this." He replies while littering kisses and nips to the long milky skin of Shusuke's inner thighs while pushing Shusuke’s leg up over his shoulders so he can lick a hot wet stripe over Shusuke's hole.

Shusuke tenses slightly when he sees Yuuta grin, that's _his_ evil grin, he knows it. His back arches involuntarily at the touch of Yuuta's slick tongue at his entrance. "Ahn! God, Yuuta....!" As Yuuta works, Shusuke’s breathing grows ragged, his head thrashes against the pillow, and his fingers clutch desperately at the sheets. He spreads his knees wide, hips tilting to allow Yuuta better access to... god, he never even though this could feel so good.

Yuuta moans into Shusuke's flesh as he sucks lightly at the puckered skin, mouthing at it and teasing it with a hint of teeth but only enough to set Shusuke's nerve endings firing as he gets the entrance soaking wet with spit before his pointer finger joins his tongue to press sure and slow into Shusuke's tight heat. He hasn't opened the lube yet but the spit slicks the way enough to get into the first knuckle along with the tip of his tongue and he wiggles them playfully; testing the waters.

Shusuke squirms as Yuuta teases him, his voice cracking and his cock hard against his own stomach. He forces his hips to still as Yuuta's finger presses in, damp and rough, but slick enough. "More, Yuuta... oh god... I can take more."

Yuuta is quick to obey his brother and pulls out his finger to open the lube and smear some on his fingers. His tongue fucking in and out of Shusuke's slowly relaxing hole as he warms the slick in his hand. When his finger returns, Shusuke's tight pucker relaxes and his wet finger slides in all the way as Yuuta continues to lap at the stretched skin around it. "Did you finger yourself the other night too?" He murmurs into Shusuke's delicate skin.

Shusuke moans again as Yuuta's finger slide in deeper, his abdominal muscles tensing to try to hold his hips still for Yuuta. He has to try twice to answer the question, and even then his voice is rough and and needy. "I couldn't. No time... and I didn't want you to hear."

Yuuta's free hand slides over Shusuke's hip to the mark he had left there. His thumb pressing into the bruise a little while he finger fucks his brother slow and deep. "You could have crawled into bed with me." He murmurs between kitten licks as he slowly pulls his first finger out and presses another slick digit in beside it.

Shusuke's hips rock up involuntarily as the second finger slides in alongside the first, and he hisses is a sharp breath as Yuuta's finger digs into a tender spot on his hip. "I- ahn... I still didn't know you wanted this. I was 'respecting your space'." He remembers belatedly that he could be making it even better, and his hand trails down to give his painfully hard erection a slow stroke. He's never been so fond of preparation, but with Yuuta he's finding that this slow build is more enjoyable than he thought it could be.

Yuuta slaps Shusuke’s hand away from his leaking cock. "I said you could come from this." He growls and stabs his tongue in where his fingers are fucking in and out of Shusuke’s body. He slides them in deep, searching and spreading apart as they slick up Shusuke inside, making room for Yuuta to lick inside and taste him.

Shusuke flinches slightly at that slap, his hand going back to knot in the sheets. He groans as Yuuta redoubles his efforts at distraction, his head falling back against the pillows. His hips jerk involuntarily as Yuuta's questing fingers brush his prostate. "God, Yuuta, there, please!"

Yuuta obeys with fervor, his fingers pressing at the spot in a quickening frenzy as his tongue licks inside hungrily. He moans into Shusuke's flesh, soaking it with saliva and lube, leaving Shusuke's hole wet and dripping. "You taste so good, aniki." He moans, finally giving Shusuke some relief and wrapping his free hand around Shusuke's dick.

Shusuke's fingers clench in the sheets and he cries out loudly as Yuuta gives him as much as he wants, losing his control completely to the constant rhythmic stimulation. Yuuta's low growling voice sends one more surge of desire through him and he comes hard, his back arching up off the bed and his muscles clenching around Yuuta's fingers and tongue as his cum splatters his stomach and chest.

There is a string of spit connecting Yuuta's lip to Shusuke's pale thigh. He licks it slowly away as he pulls away from Shusuke's form, his fingers slowly pulling out of his brother's body. "Did you enjoy yourself, dear brother?" He asks softly, kissing his way up Shusuke's hip before licking a few drops of shusuke's cum from his abs.

Shusuke's breath hitches as Yuuta's fingers slide free, and it takes him a moment to regain control of his muscles. When he does push himself up to one elbow, the look on Yuuta's face makes his cock twitch again even in it's spent state. He opens his mouth to try to respond, but finds that he can't, so just smiles and reaches out for Yuuta. Shusuke slides one hand around the back of Yuuta's neck, pulling him into a kiss and down to lie on top of him.

Yuuta moans happily into the kiss and goes where he is pulled, trying his best not to crush Shusuke as he lays against him. "Have I left you speechless, aniki?" He teases between playful kisses.

Shusuke just smiles, a little of his old mischief sneaking back into his expression. "You just may have, little brother." He kisses Yuuta again and flips his body around, rolling them over so he can shift a little to trail nipping kisses down Yuuta's jaw and neck. "Now maybe I can return the favor..."

Yuuta chuckles and presses his hard cock against Shusuke's hip. "How do you propose you do that?" He asks and rolls his hips a little, smearing precum into Shusuke's skin. "I could think of a few ideas but you've had longer to think about it."

Shusuke chuckles low in his throat, and licks his lips slowly. "After all of that, I should give you something you want." He kisses Yuuta again as he slides one hand down between their bodies to wrap about Yuuta's cock, giving it a firm squeeze. "Any requests?"

Yuuta leans in and kisses Shusuke slow and sweet. "How much time do you have?" He asks as his hand slides down to squeeze Shusuke's ass, his fingertips running over Shusuke's abused hole teasingly.

Reminded of time, Shusuke looks up at the clock on the bedside table, then back down with a wicked smile. "Oh, long enough, I think." He slides down Yuuta's body to kneel between his legs, giving his cock another slow stroke before leaning in to circle the head with his tongue.

Yuuta's breath catches a little at the sight of that grin on Shusuke's face but he spreads his legs a little further so his brother can fit between them comfortable. And almost immediately tenses up when he Shusuke's tongue touches his heated flesh.

Shusuke feels a little surge of happiness at that catch in Yuuta's breath. "You're... much bigger than I'd imagined." He doesn't look at all displeased by that though, biting his lip as he strokes Yuuta's cock once more with his hand, thumb sliding over the head and across the slit. He leans back in then, settling his fist lower down and taking the first few inches of Yuuta into his mouth, sucking lightly and stroking the underside with his tongue.

"Fuck... Shusuke!" Yuuta hisses and his fingers thread themselves into his brother's mussed hair. His whole body tensing and trying not to roll up to get more of the wet heat of Shusuke's mouth. "You look obscene." He says on a shuttered out breath as he pulls back Shusuke's hair so he can watch Shusuke's lips drag along the tight flesh of his cock.

Shusuke's eyes flick up, meeting Yuuta's and and he pulls back just long enough to smile and lick his lips again. He takes a moment to lick a wet stripe across his palm and then slides his hand and mouth back down Yuuta's cock, taking as much as he can into his mouth and stroking the rest of Yuuta's length with the warm damp grip of his hand. He bobs his mouth up and down, establishing a rhythm and keeping his eyes up on Yuuta to watch his reactions.

Yuuta's breath comes out hard and heavy as he feels his ball tighten up with impending orgasm. "Fuck.... Shusuke.. I'm gonna..." He grunts out, trying to keep his hold on Shusuke's hair loose and not pulling. His hips give a shudder on their own accord. "I'm gonna cum." He gasps, his head falling back onto the pillow as he cums onto his brother's tongue. "Shusuke....."

Shusuke just keeps working Yuuta's cock as his brother topples over the edge of orgasm, pulling back just far enough to swallow comfortably, and then licking Yuuta's cock gently clean. He crawls back up the bed with a soft smug smile, curling in next to Yuuta to murmur in his ear. "Mmm, I've wanted to do that for a long time."

Yuuta jerks away from Shusuke's mouth when he tongues at his oversensitive cock. But happily wraps his arms around his brother's lithe frame when he moves to join him. He kisses Shusuke's temple and runs a soothing hand through Shusuke's longer hair, before smiling. "Who knew?" He jokes as his free hand settles happily on Shusuke's bare hip where the mark he left earlier is starting to blossom into a true bruise. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Soft laughter is Shusuke's first answer, and he just shifts in closer to Yuuta's side. "God yes." He has a moment of nervousness and hides his face against Yuuta's neck, "Did you?"

Yuuta smiles and nods, "Of course I did. You're very good at that by the way. And yes, I did just say you were very good at something." He teases and turns his head to kiss Shusuke's hair again.

Shusuke just smiles and swallows a hundred more serious things he wants to say, eventually settling on "No more complaints about your aniki being too good at everything?"

Yuuta laughs, giddy in his post orgasm glow, "I swear, I will never complain about you being too good at sucking my cock." He teases and his thumb presses into the hickey on Shusuke's hip. "I will beat you in tennis someday..." He pauses though and pulls his brother in the slightest bit closer. "...but that doesn't seem as important anymore."

Shusuke just nods contentedly, "You will beat me." He draws in a sharp breath at the sharp pressure on what must surely be a growing bruise, but just hums happily and shifts closer to Yuuta, "You were the biggest reason I stuck with tennis at all, you know."

_____________________

It's getting on toward dusk when Shusuke's eyes flutter open again, only moments before there's a firm knock on the door and his mother's voice saying, "Boys, you need to get up now or you'll miss dinner!"

He actually jerks for a moment, before noticing the sheet draped over them, offering some semblance of deniability. "Thank you, mother! We'll be down soon!" He calls softly, hoping she'll take the roughness in his voice and sleepiness. Once he hears her steps go back down stairs, he turns his attention to Yuuta, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, "Time to wake up."

Yuuta's eyes flutter open and go soft when they land on Shusuke. He smiles and reaches out to wrap his arms around his brother's waist and pull him back in close to him and effectively wrapping his long limbs around his brother like a monkey. "Hello." He mumbles into Shusuke's chest where he's busying himself with nibbling and kissing little love bites into the pale flesh. His brain not 100% on board with being awake yet.

Shusuke closes his eyes for a moment in relief, then shoves Yuuta away playfully. "As much as I'd like to stay in bed with you for another few hours, we need to get dressed and look presentable for dinner." He presses a soft kiss to Yuuta's lips and then tries to slide out of bed.

Yuuta doesn't let his brother up and flexes, tightening his hold and deepening the kiss. His tongue flicking out to taste Shusuke's lips. "How presentable would you like me to be?" He asks into Shusuke's mouth.

Shusuke nips hard at Yuuta's lip, but he's smiling. "Presentable enough for your mother, Yuuta." He says in his best 'big brother who knows better than you' voice, then a little softer, murmurs, "I just got everything I ever wanted Yuuta, I'd rather not lose it because mom and dad send us both off to therapy."

"Mother?" Yuuta asks before it sets in that his mother must have gotten home a while ago and she probably came in the room to check on them and seen them passed out together... naked. "Fuck Mom. Did she see us?" He asks, sitting up rather quickly and hitting his head on the bottom of the top bunk. "Fuck!"

Shusuke laughs silently as the other shoe appears to drop for Yuuta and takes the moment to slip out of the bed and over to his dresser to start pulling on clean clothes. "I think she just knocked, but we were under the sheets at least." He chokes as he looks up and sees a small gift basket atop said dresser with a note in his sister's handwriting. "Though apparently we have nee-san to thank for that small mercy."

Yuuta rubs at his forehead and carefully gets out of bed to walk over and take the note. "She's a menace," he mutters and steps up behind his still naked brother and presses his equally naked body against him, hands sitting on his waist and nuzzling into his neck happily. "You smell like us," he sighs contentedly, "You know she's the one who helped me not murder Tezuka."

Shusuke goes from low-level arousal to confusion in about two seconds flat. "Mmm, you too. I- Wait, what?" He gently nudges Yuuta away so he can pull on underwear and loose sweatpants, figuring pajamas at dinner is less suspicious when their mother already thinks they were asleep.

Yuuta is only mildly disappointed when his brother pulls away. "After I saw you with him..." Yuuta tries to explain while also pulling on a tight black wife beater that hugs his abs in all the right ways and a pair of baggy workout shorts. "I was planning to stay with you, but I couldn't obviously so I went to stay with nee-san. She kind of called me out on-” He gestures vaguely to the space between them, “...all of this. She helped me plan a little."

Shusuke looks a bit surprised, but nods to the basket on the dresser, with what appears to be at least two types of lube, a pack of condoms, and a couple other packages of suspicious shape and size. "Trust nee-san to have sorted this out when I wasn't looking. We probably owe her a visit to say thank you." He looks a bit sad for a moment, but smiles when he turns to Yuuta and presses a soft kiss to his lips before smoothing his hair and giving him a once over. "Well, hopefully we'll do." He resists the urge to run his hands over Yuuta's chest, barely hidden under the tank top.

Yuuta kisses Shusuke back sweetly and the feel of Shusuke's eyes on him make him want to pose and show off. "What are you talking about aniki? We were just taking a nap together after our tennis match." He teases and takes Shusuke's hand in his to pull him out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Shusuke is standing next to Yuuta on the train, heading into central Tokyo toward Yumiko's apartment. It's been a crazy couple of days, sneaking around the house, and he's actually a little excited to 'come out' to Yumiko. She's always been more supportive than he had any right to expect. He leans in closer to Yuuta on the crowded train, smiling up at him softly. He's not sure if he's comfortable kissing in public yet, but at least no one can know just by looking that they are brothers.

Yuuta smiles when Shusuke presses against him a little and when they go around a curve and the train shakes a little he places a hand on his brother’s waist to steady him. He's dressed up in his new clothes and they feel a little too much for him sometimes but Yumiko and Mom had insisted that the dark jeans and scarf were all the rage and he’d need to look fashionable the closer he got to graduating and started to apply for college.

Shusuke looks up as the train sways to a stop one station before Yumiko's apartment, and nudges Yuuta again. "We should get off here, Nee-san's favorite flower shop is at this station and I'd like to get her something for letting us stay over." He adjusts the familiar weight of his duffel bag over his shoulder and heads for the door, waiting just outside to make sure Yuuta gets off with him.

Yuuta nods and follows the small rush of people getting off, being careful to keep Shusuke in his sights. However as soon as they get onto the platform he laces his fingers with his brother and makes a path for them up out of the station to the street. It's a bright, busy street with vendors of all kinds in stalls and small shops. Yuuta keeps holding Shusuke's hand, not willing to let go.

Shusuke smiles to himself as Yuuta pulls him along out of the station, and it takes him a moment to realize that Yuuta's not going to let go of his hand. He flushes slightly, but just walks closer to his brother. "You're... surprisingly open about all of this." He bites his lip slightly, nudging Yuuta to turn him toward the florist shop.

Yuuka looks down at Shusuke with a little smirk and pulls him against his side so Yuuta can sling his arm over Shusuke's shoulder and lace their fingers back together. "After forcing myself to say no for so long it feels really good to say yes. And I never do anything halfway." He replies with a smile.

All of that is true, and the honesty of it makes Shusuke feel warm inside. "I just spent so long telling myself you that neither of us could ever say yes, not really..." He leans into Yuuta's side, but then pulls away as they get close to the shop, disentangling their fingers. "Let me just duck in here for a second, the shopkeeper knows me." He smiles adoringly up at Yuuta for a moment before slipping inside to pick out a bouquet of Yumiko's favorites, spending a bit more than he planned to, but happy to do it since his sister inevitably insists on paying for everything when he stays with her anyway.

While Shusuke's inside, Yuuta browses the discounted flowers outside the shop. He smiles when he finds just the selection he was looking for. He pulls out his wallet and pays the clerk outside to gift wrap the tiny purchase. When Shusuke comes out he has his tiny bag and offers Shusuke his hand again.

Shusuke frowns curiously as he sees Yuuta's small package, but shifts the bouquet for Yumiko to his other arm and takes Yuuta's hand, walking close next to him as they head toward Yumiko's apartment.

It's a short walk to Yumiko's apartment and after a quick ride in the lift they reach her penthouse. He’s decided it’s best not to question how she somehow manages to pay for this place without any sort of job they know about. Of course, she does not answer the door and there's a note for them on the door. "Boys, I'm so sorry to have to cancel our little get together but something came up. Enjoy the guest room! Your Loving Sister, Yumiko."

Shusuke has a key to let them in, and he frowns at the note, then slants his eyes over to Yuuta. "You know, I almost think she might have planned that." He ducks into the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase, and then looks up at Yuuta. "You know what that means?"

Yuuta smiles excitedly and kicks the door shut and chuckles as he sets the bags down and then goes to find Shusuke in the kitchen. He steps up behind Shusuke and puts his hands on Shusuke's hips. "I think it means we have the entire apartment to ourselves.." He leans down to nip at Shusuke's neck. "And the guest room has a king size four poster bed... with some added benefits our sister had added." He purrs.

Shusuke leans into Yuuta and stretches up to wrap both arms around the taller boy's neck to kiss him. "Mmm, and I brought the presents that she left us back at home too."

Yuuta raises an eyebrow, "She left presents other than the lube? How thoughtful of our Nee-san. It would be rude for us not to appreciate those gifts to their fullest." He leans in and kisses Shusuke rather dirtily, only breaking apart when the need for air became evident. "I got you a present too but it's not something I think we can use in the bedroom."

Shusuke smiles, "I'll be excited to see it." He bites his lip, "At the moment though, there's other things I'd rather see..." He slides one hand up under Yuuta's shirt, still excited just at the chance to touch him this way.

Yuuta bites his lower lip and smiles, "I know, I want that too but I want to give you this first. It's... important." He pecks Shusuke on the lips before pulling away and going to get his bag from the flower shop. "It's actually two things." He reaches in very carefully, "The first one is something for your collection." He pulls out a tiny potted cactus with a tiny white flower. "Did you know that cactus is the flower of lust and sex?” He scratches his cheek, “I mean, clearly I want to have sex with you but I thought this may be a subtle way of putting it." He teases and then pulls out the second little bundle. It's a bundle of violets. He takes one and puts it in Shusuke's hair. "These represent honesty." He slowly starts putting all of them in Shusuke's hair. "And I want you to know that I honestly love you. More then you will know." He smiles and follows every violet with a tiny kiss to Shusuke's jaw. "And... that... will... always... be... true."

Shusuke frowns as Yuuta explains the meaning of the flowers, he _knew_ that about cactus flowers, but as a trivia fact rather than ever expecting it to be used like this. "Yuuta..." He actually laughs softly and ducks his head away from the flowers in embarrassment, "Don't... you don't have to say that. I-" He swallows hard, not wanting to have this conversation right now. "I love you. I always have, but... you don't have to make those kinds of promises to me." He tries to smile, but the expression is obviously a mask, even as he tries to slide in to wrap his arms back around Yuuta's waist. "I just want to enjoy the time we have."

Yuuta's brow creases, and he lifts Shusuke's chin up so he can look him in the eyes, "You say that like our time together is going to end, aniki." Yuuta tries his best to smile and not feel like his gift has been rejected. "And I want to say these things. I want to say them because I've never been able to say them and I've just been holding them in for so long that I think I might explode if I don't tell you. Shusuke..." He pauses and steps in closer, pressing their bodies together, and his rather noticeable bulge against Shusuke's thigh.

Shusuke just swallows, trying to force back tears for the first time in years. He leans into Yuuta, because the body still wants what it wants, no matter what he believes about their future. "I... I'm sorry. I'll try to believe that. I will... it's just been so long of wanting and not having..." He buries his face in Yuuta's neck, leaving a soft trail of kisses along his neck and jaw to his lips.

Yuuta kisses him back deep and filthy; his large hands sliding their way down Shusuke's body to his ass and squeezing. When he pulls away from the kiss, Yuuta bites down on Shusuke's lower lip and pulls on it as he's moving away. "I would rather you be smiling and your eyes full of lust then see them sad. Do you want to go and use our nee-san's hospitality to the fullest?"

Shusuke shivers a little under Yuuta's hands. "It does seem like it would be a waste not to make the most of so much privacy." He tries to relax into the kiss, pushing all the challenges that they're going to face out of his mind. "Since Yumiko-nee-san was kind enough to set this up for us." He grabs his duffel in one hand and tugs Yuuta after him with the other, heading for the guest bedroom.

Yuuta chuckles at Shusuke's new found energy but he can see the tension in his brother's shoulders still. "You seem eager, aniki." He teases as they enter the large room. It's furnished well with a vanity and a small sitting area as well as the massive bed which is carved to look like a wisteria tree. The drapes or chiffon falling from the tree sculpted posts in a soft lavender color that compliments the soft grey and subtle hints of purple in the bedding. Yumiko had also placed some false wisteria flowers in an ornate vase beside an screen with the family crest painted on it. "She always was one for the dramatic." He chuckles and walks into the room. The far wall is one huge window that looks out over the city, the palest grey silk and lavender chiffon drapes hang dramatically around it. Dusk is just starting to fall outside, and he takes a moment to marvel at the sight of the city.

Shusuke can't fully explain his combination of nervousness and anticipation, so he just focuses on setting his bag down and trying to relax as his brother explores the room. He's been here before, but the new tone of it just being the two of them for a little while is throwing him for a loop and Yuuta's seeming honest declarations in the kitchen are giving his mind way too much to think about.

Yuuta turns back around and smiles at Shusuke. "Aniki, would you or me like to shower first, " He slowly walks back to his brother; one hand on Shusuke's hip the other pulling one of the violets still in Shusuke's hair and twirling it between his fingers, "Or we could take one together?" He suggests with a smirk.

Shusuke smiles up at Yuuta for a moment, trying to push any doubts to the back of his mind. "Mmm, together sounds nice. And it would be polite of us to conserve... for Nee-san's water bill." He leans into Yuuta and presses a soft kiss to his lips, but lets his brother make the first move toward the shower if that's where they're headed..

Yuuta kisses Shusuke back slow and sweet as he guides them back out towards the bathroom. It's a slow process since Yuuta is trying to divest them of their clothing while continuing to kiss Shusuke deeply, nibbling at his plump kiss bruised lips and along his jaw and throat.

Shusuke tries to help as much as possible with the removal of clothes, enjoying the skin that gets revealed, and finding it a little easier to focus on Yuuta when he's being so persuasively distracting. He nips at Yuuta's lower lip, and steps back from him to strip off his own pants, turning to give Yuuta a tease of his ass, as he goes to start the shower running.

Yuuta's eyes go wide when Shusuke gives him the hint of a strip tease and then suddenly there is what seems like miles of pale beautiful skin there for Yuuta too touch and Yuuta can not get naked fast enough. He fumbles with his jeans and boxers, almost falling down on the tile floor as he peels off the skinny jeans. "Shusuke," He gasps, finally naked and finally pressing up behind his brother, naked and turned on. "You are so beautiful."

Shusuke flushes and leans back into Yuuta, feeling a rush of arousal himself with the press of Yuuta's erection against him. "Mmm..." He turns around to give Yuuta a slow once over, "You're not so bad yourself." He grabs Yuuta's hand and pulls him with him back into the tall glass shower.

Yuuta chuckles and slides under the multiple streams of water with Shusuke. It feels opulent and amazing and his brain can't quite think of anything more stunning or alluring than the sparkling droplets of water that are sliding down his brother's body. He presses in close, rolling his hips against Shusuke's body with a begging moan on his lips as a drop of pre cum smears across Shusuke's hip.

Shusuke can't resist sliding his hands across Yuuta's chest and shoulders as the water sheets over him. He takes a deep breath, that only sounds a little like a gasp. He slips one hand down to wrap around Yuuta's leaking cock, giving it a slow smooth stroke. "God, Yuuta..." He bites his lip, and tips his head up to meet Yuuta's eyes. "I'm sorry about what I said. I guess I need to stop worrying and remember how lucky I am."

Yuuta groans into Shusuke's neck when his brother strokes him. "Shusuke..." His name sounding like a prayer on his lips. He leans in and kisses him unhurried and wet, "There is nothing to apologize for aniki." He whispers into Shusuke's lips and he rolls his hips again, his body impatient and needy with lust and boyish enthusiasm. "Can I touch you?"

Shusuke kisses Yuuta back passionately, not speeding up his slow teasing strokes even though Yuuta's hips are clearly asking for more. He looks up at Yuuta through lowered lashes, "I will absolutely never say no to you touching me."

"You are a brilliant tease aniki." He groans and Yuuta's hands, which were resting on Shusuke's pale hips, slowly start to move to his ass. He squeezes both firm cheeks and Yuuta smiles a little mischievously as he pulls them apart to tease his fingertips over Shusuke's hole.

Shusuke's whole body rolls forward against Yuuta's at that caress, his cock pressing into Yuuta's hip and his hand gives Yuuta's cock another slow squeeze. "Mmmm... just want to make sure this lasts..."

"I'm eighteen." Yuuta moans in against Shusuke's neck where he's trying to distract himself from just rutting against Shusuke until he cums. "I could get off and stay hard if I thought about it." His pointer finger presses against Shusuke's hole but doesn't press in; he just keeps it there as a teasing reminder for a moment as he sucks a hickey into Shusuke's collar bone.

Shusuke's soft laugh borders on a purr, "Oh, and here I thought - ah - it was just my charming personality you were attracted to." He releases Yuuta's cock for just long enough to slick his hand with the soap before returning to give it a firmer faster stroke.

Yuuta groans and pushes Shusuke back against the wall, kissing him deeply, rolling his hips and thrusting into Shusuke's hand. "I want to fuck you so hand." He moans, "I want to open you up on my fingers and slick you up so I can just slip right in. I want to make you feel so good that you’ll miss my cock tomorrow."

Shusuke moans into the kiss, keeping his hand moving and stroking Yuuta’s dick as he's shoved back into the wall. The low growl of Yuuta's voice and the absolutely filthy image he’s describing send a jolt of arousal straight through him to his leaking cock. "God, yes, Yuuta..." His hips jerk forward against Yuuta's thigh and he moans wantonly.

Yuuta kisses him one more time before turning Shusuke around and dropping down to his knees. His hands are on Shusuke's ass spreading him open so he can lick a long wet strip over his hole. "Gonna make you wet for me...." he moans and lavishes Shusuke's puckered skin with twirls of tongue and wet sloppy kisses as he hand reaches for the conveniently placed lube mixed in with the shampoo and soap. He does not want to know what his sister's actual job is or who she dates.

Shusuke gasps at the sudden change, leaning his head against the cool tile of the wall, even as his hips tilt back and his legs spread to give Yuuta better access. He moans loudly at the broad stroke of Yuuta's wet tongue.

Yuuta's mouth moves away so he can push one lube slick finger in up to the first knuckle. "You're so tight aniki." Yuuta groans and slowly moves his finger in and out until he can press the whole finger in. His tongue flicking out and licking at the tight ring of muscles playfully.

Shusuke shivers and fights to stay on his feet, on hand wrapping around a convenient support bar in the shower as he pants for breath, "Ah- nnn.... Yuuta!"

Yuuta kisses the dimple at the base of Shusuke's spine, mumbling soothing words that get lost in between kisses and the slow press of a second slick fingertip. "Deep breathes Shusuke. You're taking it so good. Just one or two more." He murmurs as he watches his brother stretch open around his fingers.

Shusuke tries to follow Yuuta's commands as he pants for breath, forcing his breaths to be deeper, and biting his lip to try to keep his voice down even as his body strains back into Yuuta's touches.

Yuuta stands up and presses against Shusuke's back. The angle on his fingers is different and with some luck Yuuta manages to pump Shusuke's prostate with his wandering fingertips as he spreads his two fingers apart, opening Shusuke's up for his cock. "Tell me when you're ready aniki. Fuck, wanna be in you so bad."

It takes Shusuke a moment to process what Yuuta's saying, still shaking and gasping from the pressure on his sweet spot. "N- Now, Yuuta. I can take it. I-" He swallows hard, his voice breaking on another low moan, "I want you in me, Yuuta."

Yuuta is quick to pulls his fingers out and spin Shusuke back around for a tongue fuck of a kiss that leaves them both panting and wanting. Yuuta slicks up his cock with a few quick slick pulls. "How do you want me to take you?" He slurs in to his brothers lips.

Shusuke clings to Yuuta, lessing his head fall back against the wall for a second so he can try to catch his breath. "Can you..." He licks his lips and lifts his head to meet Yuuta's eyes, "Can you lift me, do you think?" He lifts one leg and hooks it around Yuuta's hip to see if he gets the idea.

Yuuta's higher brain functions seem to stop for a second while he's thinking about that and yeah, he can do that. He reaches down and hooks his arm under Shusuke's other leg; lifting him up and pinning him to the wall. "Hold on tight." He growls and then he's slowly pressing his cock head into Shusuke's body and gravity is helping as he slides in all the way in one slow wet push. "Fuck. Shusuke!"

Shusuke's eyes widen and his arms slide tight around Yuuta's shoulders, supporting himself as best he can, and then Yuuta is inside him and... "Aahn.... Yuuta, shit...." He forces himself to take a slow deep breath, "God, you're incredible." He tips his head down to kiss Yuuta messily as he flexes his thighs and hips in a short thrust, his back arching against the tile wall.

Yuuta shudders out a moan between their sloppy kisses. His hips rolling up into Shusuke's tight wet heat and it's never felt this good. He's never done this without a condom before and he realizes he's never trusted someone enough for that before but this feels amazing and it makes his thrusts slightly harder and deeper so he doesn't have to spend another second not in his brother. "Fuck, Shusuke... you're so good. So good. So perfect and beautiful." He slurs, into Shusuke's skin.

Shusuke clings to Yuuta, moaning low and deep with each thrust, his fingers alternately tangling in and stroking Yuuta's hair as he helps set the rhythm as best he can. The combined pressure of Yuuta inside him and his cock trapped between between them, getting slick, wet friction with every movement is almost too good, "Fuck, Yuuta, don't stop, I-" His hips stutter for a moment and then his legs tighten around Yuuta's waist for just a second, forcing him as deep as he can go as all of Shusuke's muscles tense and he cums hard between them, pressing into the wall, but still clinging to Yuuta. He's panting, and his voice is a little raw from shouting, "Fuck, Yuuta, keep going, I want you to..." He gives another little wiggling thrust, drawing an even needier moan from himself.

"Fuck!" Yuuta gasps as Shusuke's body clamps down on him. "God you feel so fucking good." Yuuta shutters and his hips thrust a little erratically as he fucks up into his brother with fervor. The slick of Shusuke's cum on his abs sending Yuuta higher and closer to the edge. "I'm ... so.. close." He mumbles and shudders as he cums, filling Shusuke with spunk. He slumps a little and slowly slides from the tight slick heat of Shusuke's body so he can let Shusuke back down to the ground.

Shusuke hangs on to Yuuta tightly, helping as much as he can and staying close and Yuuta lets him down to the ground, burying his face in Yuuta's neck and trailing soft kisses there, murmuring soft nonsensical words into his skin, "You're amazing, perfect, I love you..."

"I..." Yuuta huffs, his heart seizing up a little when Shusuke says he loves him. "I love you Shusuke." He whispers and pulls him in closer, their bodies flush against one another. "I wish that could have lasted longer." He says with a chuckle. "I'll do better next round... in bed... better leverage."

Shusuke laughs softly, "You've got nothing to worry about on that account." He leans up to kiss Yuuta deeply. "We should probably finish up in the shower though. Should I wash your back for you?"

Yuuta kisses him back deeply before nodding. "I'm surprised the hot water hasn't run out honestly. In the dorms we just had to get used to the water running cold if we had sex in them." He rambles as he grabs a loofah and body wash to lather it up and soap up Shusuke's abs, washing the leftover cum away.

Shusuke shivers a little as Yuuta's hands run over him, and he takes the excuse to do the same, sliding soap-slick fingers across Yuuta's chest and down his arms. In trying not to think about the other people Yuuta has had sex with in dorm showers, he focuses far too hard on “washing” Yuuta’s skin. They probably take a lot longer than is strictly necessary to get clean, but he can't help himself.

Yuuta can feel Shusuke's hands on him and he flexes his arms and abs showing off all the hard work at the pool and gym this year. "Do you like what you see?" He teases and runs a hand through his hair to show off even more.

Shusuke grins and works more soap into the displayed muscles. "I thought I'd made that fairly clear. I was always a bit sad that I couldn't build up muscle mass like that. Even Echizen was better defined than me."

Yuuta rolls his eyes and chuckles at the mention of the infamous hat brat. "I hope he and Momoshiro are very happy together," he teases and then pulls Shusuke tight against his body, wrapping his strong arms around the lithe frame of his brother. "I happen to like the way your body feels against mine." He leans in and kisses Shusuke slow and sweet.

Shusuke melts against him, leaning in to the slow building heat of that kiss. Eventually he pulls away, raising a teasing eyebrow at Yuuta. "We really are going to run the hot water out at some point if we don't focus on actually getting clean."

Yuuta looks Shusuke in the eye and smirks. "As noble an effort as we are putting into getting clean... in find it to be slightly unproductive since the second I get you back into that bedroom I plan on laying you out a fucking you until you can't remember what it's like not to have me inside you." He places a finger under Shusuke's chin and nips at his lower lip.

Shusuke's eyes widen and darken at that, and he just slides his arms up around Yuuta's neck again. "Well, maybe we should just focus on getting dry for now then?"

Yuuta smiles and turns off the water, taking Shusuke's hand and leading him out of the walk in shower. He takes a large fluffy towel and wraps it around his brother, carefully drying his skin off as he stands there naked and dripping himself. "I don't want you getting sick on me." He says with a smile and kisses the tip of Shusuke's nose.

Shusuke just laughs and swats him away, snagging another towel and helping Yuuta dry off as well. "I'm not so frail as all of that, little brother."

(Ok, this is super weird in my head, because I am not, personally, a huge fan of giving or even watching blowjobs. But Shusuke is constantly like "and then I drop to my knees and suck his cock." Which seems a little overkill, really, so I keep not letting him do it.)

Yuuta steps back and looks at his own naked body. "There aren't a whole lot of "little" things about me Aniki." he teases and when Shusuke goes to towel off his cock quickly he presses into Shusuke's hand. "You even make me bigger in some places."

Shusuke cracks a genuine smile at that, "I'm perfectly aware of that, you brat." He gives Yuuta's cock a few quick strokes with the towel before kneeling to wipe down Yuuta's muscular legs and then working his way back up before tossing the towel aside. "But you'll always be younger, darling brother. Let me cling to my small victories."

Yuuta bites his lip watching his brother down on his knees in front of him and the small handy has his motors running. But it's over too soon and then Yuuta is shamelessly walking back across the hall into the guest room naked and pulling his towel clad brother behind him. "You still beat me in tennis." He concedes when he's got Shusuke in the center of the room so Yuuta can circle him a little like a shark his fingers hand their fill of touching his brother.

Shusuke laughs, "Well, yes, there is that too." He tries to watch Yuuta as he circles him, staying mostly still but letting his own towel fall as Yuuta's touches and caresses make him shiver with arousal. "I guess I should be asking if you like what you see too?"

Yuuta pauses and considers the questions before coming up behind Shusuke and pressing against him. His hands slide over Shusuke's hips and rest in the divots of Shusuke's lower abdomen while his mouth wanders hotly along the long line of Shusuke's throat. "I think you've grown into quite a beautiful man, aniki." Yuuta whispers into Shusuke's ear before nibbling on the lobe. His hips roll and his already hard cock slides along the dip of Shusuke's ass teasingly close.

Shusuke sighs and leans back into Yuuta. "Mmm, you have too, Yuuta." He gasps softly as Yuuta's erection slides smooth and hard against his ass. "Hmm, and you weren't kidding about recovering quickly either." He slides his hands down to rest on top of Yuuta's, but let's his brother lead. "So how would you like me this time?"

"Hmmm" Yuuta moans and rolls his hips again. "Well that depends a lot on you. Do you want it hard and fast?" He accents his words with a quick thrust, "or slow and hot?" One of Yuuta's hands slides down and wraps around his brother's cock, pumping it slowly towards fullness.

_____________________

The next morning comes sooner than Yuuta thought it would. The sun is shining in through the large windows, softened by the sheer curtains. He feels warm and sated and he rolls over to pull Shusuke's sleep heavy body against him. Yuuta leans in and kisses Shusuke's hair.

"Mmm, Yuuta." Shuusuke murmurs happily in his sleep, only half-waking as he curls into Yuuta's embrace.

"Did you sleep well aniki?" He asks and the way he says aniki is softer than he's ever said it before, it’s sweeter and kinder. He kisses Shusuke's hair again and the emotion of having his brother in his arms after a night of passionate love making it a little overwhelming for a second.

Shusuke shifts and bright blue eyes blink open to look up at Yuuta. "Mmm, very. You?" He leans up to press a kiss to Yuuta's lips, a soft honest smile on his lips as he looks up into Yuuta's eyes.

Yuuta kisses him back softy, adding the tease of a flick of his tongue against Shusuke's lips at the end. "I slept very well next to you." He whispers before leaning back and running a hand through his hair. It's fallen from his usual style and he brushed it of his forehead and away from the scar there.

Shusuke flushes and shifts to press his face into Yuuta's neck. "Mmm, we should probably get up... don't know if Nee-san is coming home today."

Yuuta shrugs, "If you want." He replies before sliding out from under Shusuke, and climbing on top of him; pressing into the space between Shusuke's thighs. "Or we could stay in bed all day and I can fill you up with my cum before I lick it out of you." He adds a hip roll to accentuate his morning wood's persistence.

Shusuke shifts lazily, all too happy for Yuuta to crawl on top of him, pressing him into the pillows. He's already humming and leaning up for another kiss at the suggestion of staying in bed before he hears the rest of that and his eyes fly wide, his hips and cock twitching involuntarily at the flush of arousal that accompanies an actual flush across this cheeks. "Y- Yuuta!" His tone is half surprise and half admonishment and he turns his face away to hide it in the pillows.

Yuuta runs his thumb over the pink on his brother's cheek. "You're so beautiful when you're flushed like this Shusuke. If I could I would have you always like this... wanting and blushing from all the things I want to do to you." Yuuta's hands slide down Shusuke's pale arms and take hold of his wrists, bringing them up above Shusuke's head and pinning them there before grinding his hard cock against his brother's bare erection.

Shusuke moans at the contact, not thinking anything of Yuuta rearranging his limbs until he tries to move his arms and finds Yuuta's considerable strength holding them firmly, He gasps for breath and looks up at Yuuta with wide, blue eyes. "Yuuta..." He swallows hard, trying to regain some sense of control in this conversation, licking his lips nervously and trying to sound more seductive and less dazed. "You know you can do whatever you want to me."

Yuuta's hands flex, tightening just a fraction, when Shusuke presses against them. "God, you have no idea the things I want to do to you. Things that I've wanted for so long but never thought I could have them." He whispers and he's suddenly amazed by the fact that this is actually happening. He presses down and kisses Shusuke brutally, with tongue and soft biting. It's rushed and heated with Yuuta's desire to be in his brother, which feels all consuming.

Moaning softly at the added pressure and the obvious want in Yuuta's eyes, Shusuke tilts his mouth up into the kiss, opening easily for Yuuta's passionate kisses and returning them with equal fervor. Yuuta's desire for him gets a little easier to believe each time he sees him like this, and he just wants to lose himself once more in the heat and pressure between them.

Yuuta's lips finally move away from Shusuke's when the need for air becomes a little bit immediate but it spurs him to kiss, lick and bite his way down the line of Shusuke's jaw and throat while murmuring filth. "Will you let me?" He asks and he reluctantly lets go of Shusuke's wrists so he can bring one hand down to press against Shusuke's already slightly abused hole. "God you're still a little loose." He presses a finger tip in slowly to feel the slick and cum from the night before. "And still so wet."

Shusuke pants for breath as they break the kiss, arching up into Yuuta's kisses and caresses. He hesitates once his hands are freed, then just wraps his fingers into the headboard and keeps the position roughly the same, how Yuuta wanted him. Shusuke flushes again and looks away as Yuuta teases him, even as his legs part wider and his hips tilt up to grant Yuuta access to his ass, "I... can take a shower... it's not- I didn't clean up last night..."

Yuuta shakes his head and mouths at Shusuke's abs. "No, I want to slick you up and fuck you like this..." He pauses to suck a hickey on to Shusuke's hip over the one that was there before. "And then I want to clean you up with my tongue in you." Meanwhile, using just the tip of his finger he starts fucking in and out of Shusuke's hole, teasingly.

Shusuke's breath stutters and his cheeks may never stop burning at this point. He squirms under Yuuta's mouth, moaning softly as one strong finger pierces him. "God, Yuuta... you- where did you get these ideas?" He's had experience with Tezuka and with a few others, but he's never heard anyone talk the way Yuuta does about sex.

"When the boys at school would blow me in the dorms," He slurs between wet sloppy kisses to the sensitive area just below Shusuke's abs, "I realized the ones I liked best looked like you. And I would imagine it was you as my cock slid down their throats." Yuuta is unrelenting in his fingering of Shusuke's hole, each thrust pushing his pointer finger a centimeter deeper into the heat of his brother’s body.

Shusuke shifts his legs apart, trying to focus through the sensations as Yuuta prepares him again. He licks his lips and looks up through half-lowered lashes, "I didn't realize I had quite so much competition. Though I should have assumed, as attractive as you are, I'm sure you were - ah - quite popular." His hips are rocking slightly to encourage Yuuta to press deeper and faster with his fingers, even as he tries to stay coherent.

"There is no competition. Hand me the lube aniki. They were never as good as you. They were shadows." He bites Shusuke's thigh before kissing and licking the pain away. He can see how much Shusuke wants more but he doesn't give it to him yet. He keeps his fingering just shallow enough to be maddening and the stretch to be on the edge of something like an itch that can't be scratched. He wants Shusuke begging and writhing for more.

Shusuke searches through the pillows for a moment before finding the tube from the previous night and handing it to Yuuta, as all his squirming doesn't seem to be encouraging Yuuta to give him what he wants any faster he takes the opportunity to turn himself around, shifting away from Yuuta enough to roll over, shifting up to his knees and resting his head on his folded arms in the pile of pillows, his voice deliberately teasing as he shivers slightly at the extra exposed skin. "I do try to be good for you, Yuuta. I hope it's enough."

Yuuta smirks at the image his brother makes, totally exposed and open. He bites his lip as he puts some lube on his fingers and warms them as he speaks, "You are flawless aniki. You're a brat but you are flawless." He teases and leans down to lick over Shusuke's hole before pressing a lube slick finger all the way inside with one push. "Jesus, your hole's so open and beautifully fucked. Someday I want to fuck you and cum deep inside you. Three, maybe four times, before I put a glass plug inside so I can see my seed filling you up."

Shusuke muffles a moan into the pillow as the sensations change and Yuuta presses a slick finger into him. He can't seem to catch his breath or find anything to say, but his cock throbs with arousal and he doesn't mind the type of ... ownership that Yuuta is describing. "I'm certainly not the one being a brat here, _Yuuta_..." His back arches slightly and he moans again as Yuuta presses that one finger back into him, stroking past his prostate this time. "Nn, god..."

"Oh did I touch something nice that time?" Yuuta asks with a false innocence that is disguising a chuckle since he know full well what he's done. "And how may I remedy _my_ bratiness, aniki?" he questions as he presses a partner in alongside his first finger and thrust them the same exact way as the previous one. "Do you require something of me? Jesus you're so loose already."

"Yuuta, just... AHN!" He bucks back into Yuuta's fingers as the second slick digit enters him, already more savoring the stretch than pained by it. "Yuuta, please... you know what I want."

Yuuta chuckles and leans down to kiss and nibble the small of Shusuke's back. "No, I want to hear you say it. You can do it aniki." Yuuta replies, his words are muffled against Shusuke's skin and his fingers thrust a tiny bit faster and deeper but still maddeningly close to Shusuke's prostate.

Shusuke trembles a little, flushed all the way down his neck and taking short panting breaths between each thrust of Yuuta's fingers. he swallows hard, his voice low and raw, "Fuck me again, Yuuta, please. I- nn! I want to feel you inside me."

Yuuta smiles and presses a third finger into Shusuke as some twisted reward. "I've already fucked you four times last night and you still want more." He spreads them apart so he can lean down and lick just inside as a reminder of what will happen afterward. "I'll give you what you want aniki." He whisper and then pulls completely way, watching Shusuke's hole clamp down a few times on nothing as he lubes up his cock.

"Ahn! I always want more of you, Yuuta." Shusuke lets out a soft whine as Yuuta's fingers leave him, muscles shaking a little with the desire to push back into something, but forcing himself to wait as he can hear the slick sounds of Yuuta getting himself ready. When the moment stretches out, he speaks again, voice soft and pleading. "I never thought I could have you, and now..." He bites his lip, "I need you, Yuuta, please."

"Do you need my cock to fill you up brother?" He asks teasingly, even as he's pressing the slick head into Shusuke's inviting hole. He watched the pink slightly puffy ring of muscle stretch beautifully around his cock and he moans as he presses all the way in with one slow push. "God it's like your body was shaped for me." He gasps when he's fully seated and he rolls his hips, teasing Shusuke with the subtle movement.

It's both relief and pressure and pleasure as Yuuta presses into him at least and his body shudders with the release of waiting and the new tension of pressing back into Yuuta. "Yes! God Yuuta.... I-" He chokes on his words and Yuuta's hips roll against him and Shusuke's hands clench into the sheets. "I didn't know it could be... gah... like this, Yuuta... more."

"You're the first person I've fucked without a condom." Yuuta grunts out as he starts to thrust his hips a little brutally. His hands are on Shusuke's hips and he's thrusting with a need he didn't know he had to claim the body beneath him as his own. "I want to mark you up and make you mine in a way that no one will ever touch you like this again other than me." He's babbling, Yuuta's brain to mouth filter completely gone as he spirals towards another orgasm.

Shusuke is moaning constantly as Yuuta fucks into him, shifting his hips back enthusiastically. He slides one hand down his own belly to grip his dripping cock, knowing that he's already so close. Yuuta's low litany of promises and confessions spur him on and he replies in a soft broken voice between breathy moans, "I'm yours Yuuta, just yours, I can't even think of anyone else when you're near me. I never have. You're so good, Yuuta, god, just... don't stop, I- ahn- fuck- yes-" His rationality finally runs out as Yuuta's pace picks up, and with only a few more strokes of his hand he's coming hard, coating his fingers with come and still shuddering around Yuuta, his hips still moving as he cries out with his release.

Yuuta's breathing is heavy and rough as his thrusts become uncoordinated with his impending orgasm. "Fuck Shusuke. Fuck gonna fill you up so good. Want you to feel me all the time. Fuck." Shusuke's orgasm makes the body around his cock tighten and pulse and it's mind numbing to Yuuta. Yuuta growls out a choked off scream as he slams home and cums deep in Shusuke's body. Yuuta stays pressed in deep for a while as he catches his breath. "Give me a minute and I'll keep my promise."

Shusuke is too blissed out to even remember any sort of promise, so just humms softly and shudders again each time Yuuta shifts inside him, enjoying the pressure of Yuuta against his back and even the slowly receding pressure inside him. "Nn- I..." His voice is still low and rough, and he almost gives up on talking. "God, Yuuta. You're amazing."

Yuuta nods against Shusuke's back, "Yep I am." He teases, "but so are you." He adds as he slowly slides off of Shusuke and out of him as well. He moves slowly until he's on his knees behind Shusuke's ass and his hands are one each ass cheek, holding Shusuke open. Yuuta moans when the first dribble of cum starts to slide out of the abused hole and Yuuta is quick to lean in and lap it up with a filthy moan.

Shusuke sighs and relaxes further as Yuuta pulls out, but tenses again as he can still feel his hands on his hips and ass. He doesn't even know what to expect until he feels the slide of a tongue against his sensitive hole and he writhes under Yuuta's hands. "God, Yuuta.... /fuck/..."

Yuuta's tongue is a menace as it dips into the open hole, chasing after his own cum and licking at the red sensitive flesh inside Shusuke. "Come on aniki give me more of what I want. Push it out for me." He moans between devilish licks and sucking at Shusuke's hole.

Shusuke moans as his eyes go wide as he realizes what Yuuta is doing. He tries hard to relax, which is the only thing he can think of to give Yuuta what he wants. "Yuuta I can't, I-" He bites his lip and fights to relax all his muscles even as Yuuta's attentions to his sensitized and well-fucked hole keep him squirming and gasping softly.

Yuuta's tongue pushes in, lapping up as much cum as he can lick up. "God you taste so fucking good. You taste like me." Yuuta moans and he pressed two fingers back inside Shusuke to pull more cum into his mouth. "Just a little more aniki. You're so beautiful like this."

Shusuke shudders and presses back into Yuuta's attentions without even meaning to, his moan nearly a shout as Yuuta's fingers sweep back inside him for a moment. "Fuck- Yuuta-" His spent cock twitches, and though he knows he'll be slow to get hard again after the past 12 hours, his body isn't going to stop overwhelming him with sensation.

Yuuta's fingers are relentless in their quest and they delve back into Shusuke three more times so Yuuta and lick the cum off them like candy before he seems satisfied. "Fuck aniki." He gasps as he finally gets his fill. He leans in and licks over Shusuke's hole once more before crawling up onto the bed beside his brother and collapsing. "You're amazing."

Shusuke collapses at the same time Yuuta does, every muscle trembling and knees feeling like jelly. When he can, he rolls to face his brother, eyes wide and glazed. "I-" He closes his mouth again, not sure what he wants to say, then, hesitantly, leans in to kiss Yuuta, tongue swiping across his lips to try to find whatever flavor it was that Yuuta found from him.

Yuuta smiles and kisses Shusuke back, letting his brother in to taste them on his lips. "Did I actually render you speechless aniki?" he teases when they pull away and he can't resist leaning in and kissing Shusuke again. "Your cheeks are still flushed."

Shusuke is certain that the excess blood in his flushed cheeks must be to blame for the lack of brain function he appears to have. He just nods, half-smiling and half just watching Yuuta adoringly. He leans back into Yuuta's kisses and then buries his face against the larger boy's neck as Yuuta teases him. His voice is muffled but he manages, "I never thought I would.... like something like that." His face stays pressed into Yuuta's neck and shoulder, as if that will help him recollect his thoughts.

"Aw, does it embarrass you that I like licking your hole clean after I fill it with cum?" Yuuta asks and he's cheerfully casual about the way he asks it so he can watch his brother squirm. He kisses Shusuke's hair and hold him close. When his eyes wander down his brother's body he finds five round little bruises on both Shusuke’s hips from where he had held his brother while they fucked. He likes the look of them a little.

Shusuke chuckles softly and keeps his face hidden. "I'll... adjust, I'm sure. It's just... new." He nips affectionately at the curve of Yuuta's jaw and then presses a soft kiss there for good measure.

Yuuta preens a bit at his brother's ministration. "Yes but do you enjoy it, aniki? I'll only do it if you like me doing it." He asks again and this time there is a note of seriousness that implies a concern deeper than normal.

Shusuke recognizes that change in tone and pulls back far enough to be able to see Yuuta's face. "I like everything you do to me, Yuuta." He says almost playfully. He leans in for another kiss, but hesitates when he see's that Yuuta's expression is still dark and serious. "Why, what's the matter?"

Yuuta smiles up at him and shakes his head, "Nothing, I just want to make sure I'm not forcing you to do anything you don't want or aren't ready for. I don't want to scare you." He explains and reached up to stroke Shusuke's cheek adoringly. "You really are beautiful, brother."

Shusuke closes his eyes at the touch, looking peaceful and abashed at the same time, but figuring Yuuta deserves a more honest answer. "It was... a little embarrassing, yes. But... you were enjoying it so much... or you seemed too." He bites his lip. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, Yuuta. Nothing I wouldn’t try, at least." He bites his lip to cover a half-smile. "I never imagined you were so... creative."

Yuuta laughs at the last part. "Why Shusuke, I'm insulted. You're very creative and so am I. My creativity just lies in different places." He explains and he runs his fingers down Shusuke's pale arms and shifts the topic. "You've maintained your muscle tone well this semester even without tennis."

Shusuke laughs too, ducking his head. "You know what I meant." He smiles at the soft caress from Yuuta. "I still run most everyday... and I have some of Inui's old tricks to use daily activities instead of weight lifting." He shifts closer to stroke Yuuta's chest. "But you didn't really want to know that."

Yuuta shrugs, "I'm just saying if you ever... wanted to do something to me. I'd let you." he admits and smirks. "You know. If you felt like trying something new." Yuuta does his best to be casual while asking for this thing because he hasn't been with anyone like that since he was very young. He thinks its height discrimination mostly but also Yuuta hasn't trusted anyone else to do it.

Shusuke's eyes widen, picking up easily on Yuuta's direction. "Really?" He bites his lip for a moment, but his tone stays very light, "You don't think I'm too lovely and delicate for any of that?"

Yuuta chuckles and run a hand through his hair. "You get it, you're beautiful but no. I don't think you're too lovely or delicate to do that to me or make me feel submissive." He looks at Shusuke like he's crazy. "You're pretty but you're still a guy and you're one of the scariest people I know."

Shusuke actually grins at that. "Mmm, and don't you forget it." He props himself up on one elbow to lean over Yuuta and press a firm kiss to his mouth. "I'll see what I can do to use _my_ creativity then, shall I?"

Yuuta moans into the kiss. "I'm sure you'll be fantastic at it."

Despite their best attempts, they do have to get out of bed eventually, and on the kitchen counter, they find a note from Yumiko letting them know there is breakfast in the fridge. Shusuke turns purple and hopes very much that she only saw them sleeping and not any of the other distractions they’ve been experimenting with.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue ~ An outline of what happens after

Time changes everything, but to Shusuke’s surprise it doesn’t take Yuuta from him. He goes back to college and Yuuta goes back to high school. Yuuta comes to stay on weekends and Shusuke silently ignores lewd comments from classmates about the bruises and hickeys visible on his neck after every visit. In the time they have, they learn each other’s bodies with the same energy and intensity they devote to all their passions.

Yuuta’s team comes third in the nationals that year, trailing the combined and reformed remnants of the teams that Shusuke would have once identified as Rikkai, Seigaku, and Fudoumine. Players have changed and moved schools, but there are still a few names that Shusuke recognizes, and he’s welcome when most of the top six teams all descend upon an unsuspecting family restaurant to talk and eat for hours after the tournament. Momo is there, constantly checking his phone for updates from the absent Echizen who has started High School back in America.

There’s is a brief flutter in the family about scholarships after the summer invitational camp, but it isn’t until the offer comes that will let him attend college with Shusuke that Yuuta makes the decision to accept. Their two scholarships together are let them move into a tiny apartment near the university. Yuuta makes countless trips back and forth to offices and officials to prove that he’ll be living with ‘family’ off campus, and that it should qualify. The apartment they locate is small, located in an ancient building, but it’s theirs, and it might as well be heaven to Shusuke. They keep a separate futon for appearances, but Shusuke’s narrow mattress is the only bed they frequently share.

After the first year, Yuuta insists that college isn’t for him. Training thanklessly for a team that he’s certain will never win and trying to build partnerships with people more focused on their own chance to get to the Olympics or the pro circuit is frustrating to him. Their father lays down ultimatums, but Yuuta waves him off with his typical irreverence and doesn’t register for his second year classes.

Most of the rent is paid by Shusuke’s academic scholarship and Yuuta gets two jobs and then three to cover the rest. He’s out all hours of the day and night, but he’s saving money and bringing back beef bowls and convenience store sushi for them to eat together while Shusuke studies. Eventually he hits on using the English that he used to hate but learned just to spite his genius older brother. He picks up contract jobs to help guide tourists around the streets of Tokyo.

Helping people turns out to be much more interesting for Yuuta than studying ever was. Finding new areas of the city and learning to explain things like trains is exciting and useful. He studies with Shusuke to improve his vocabulary and starts studying a couple other languages as well in hopes of getting more jobs. French is his favorite, as something in the smooth way the words flow together just settles easily into his mind.

Shusuke’s university concentration solidifies into a Fine Art degree in Photography with long hours in the dark rooms at the university. For his senior exhibition, he does a series of portraits of athletes, and whether it’s his skill or public excitement over the upcoming olympics, he gets invited to display it again outside of the school. The show opens first in a small gallery in Shibuya, gets moved to Roppongi Hills, and gets a few very positive press articles.

Shusuke even sells a few of the pieces, though shots of his close friends and the one precious photo of Yuuta which got the most critical acclaim, he can’t bear to let someone else have. For the first time, Shusuke has his own money, and Yuuta’s guide jobs pay better than his night jobs in food service ever did. They decide to stay in their terrible apartment, wisely saving what money they don’t use to upgrade Shusuke’s cameras.

Most of their friends know, or at least suspect, why neither of them ever has a girlfriend. Tezuka is the most steadily supportive from a distance because no one but Yuuta will ever know Shusuke like Tezuka does. After some pointed questions over hamburgers at their central Tokyo apartment, the now world-traveling Echizen simply shrugs and says, “You were always weird, senpai. Love is still love.” Momo just smiles besottedly at Ryoma and nods.

\-----

Telling their family is probably a bad idea, but inevitable. Yuuta can’t take it after the dozenth family dinner where their mother presses them on dating. Predictably, it’s mention of Tezuka that breaks him. With Tezuka’s star rising in the pro tennis world, even their father can’t seem to resist mentioning how nice it would be if Shusuke had managed to date him. The implication being that if Shusuke insists on being homosexual, he could at least have had the decency to marry up.

Yuuta doesn’t take it well.

The revelation that their youngest son is also gay and that they only intend to be with one another doesn’t go over well. Not just because of the level of profanity Yuuta uses, but - as Yumiko notes later - that certainly doesn’t help. They leave the house, dinners un-eaten and wait for the storm to blow over. Over a week later their father is still enraged, threatening to disown them, threatening to call the police, swearing he’ll testify against them, threatening to send one or both of them to therapy, and blaming Shusuke for somehow ruining Yuuta.

\-----

Yumiko can’t force her father to see sense, but her mysterious clients and connections find them a place to stay in Paris. She doesn’t have to push hard to remind Shusuke that he has an invitation from a tiny gallery in Le Marais to show a few photos as part of a ‘Young Artists of Asia’ exhibit. Shusuke and Yuuta have enough saved up to get there, and they barely own anything worth taking with them, so they decide to go.

In a pinch and wanting new pieces to exhibit, Shusuke begs Yuuta to model for him again. He develops the pictures before they leave, and the precious rolled prints are his carry on luggage when they board their one-way flight out of Japan.

They stay in a hotel room for nearly a month, provided to them by some ‘friend’ of Yumiko’s who they meet only once. It gives them time to find their feet. Shusuke is the first one to suggest changing their names. He reaches out slowly to the gallery organizers, to Yumiko, and finally to Atobe. It’s Atobe’s beautiful wife that he ends up talking to for hours, explaining himself in ways that he never felt he needed to before.

She shows up at the gallery while Shusuke is preparing for the opening. It is only the second time Shusuke has properly met Tomoyo Daidouji-Atobe, the kind, dark-haired beauty who Keigo married nearly as soon as they were both legally allowed to do so. She’s just beginning to show a pregnancy that Shusuke doesn’t dare ask about beyond a polite congratulations. The gallery owner seems to know who she is and staff vanishes politely while she walks the pictures with Shusuke, quiet and serene as he offers bits of information about pieces that need explanation. Then she passes him an envelope that contains new passports, new identity cards, and birth certificates for himself and for Yuuta. The birth certificates list separate parents for both of them. 

“Love as strong as yours is rare." She says simply, "Cherish him.” 

Shusuke - Shuji, his new ID says - nods dumbly, "I... don't know how I can possibly thank you." He says finally.

Tomoyo shakes her head softly, delicate metallic earrings tinkling with the movement. She leans in to give Shusuke a warm hug and presses a kiss to his cheek. "You just did."

\-----

When Shusuke’s portion of the little gallery opens, he waits a week before he announces that only one of the pieces will be for sale, and that by silent auction. The show comes at a fortuitous time, and by limiting the availability, he draws more attention that he might have otherwise.

The sale price gets them into a small apartment. The publicity gets Shusuke two additional jobs shooting photos for commercial and fashion brands in the busy months of Fashion Week. In the meantime, Yuuta has started talking his way into the good graces of the Hotel Concierge. Paris sees a lot of American and Japanese tourists, and having the language skills is an asset. He gets a crash course on the city and sets up a couple of small websites. Even when they move out to their own place, there are a few hotels which will reach out to him directly when a guest needs private tour services.

Yuuta comes home excited and delighted with new areas of the city and then drags Shusuke out on days off to show him the most beautiful and peaceful places in all of Paris. Shusuke’s next gallery show is called ‘Hidden Treasures’ and gets a reputation quickly for being something like a secret tour of the city and its people. A small print run of a photo book sells out quickly, and turns into offers for another gallery show and more interest for photo shoots that need gritty realism or unique settings.

\-----

Time passes, seasons change. 2014 marks the 125th anniversary of the Eiffel tower, and impossibly Shusuke is asked to compose a new exhibit, ideally focused on love. The organizers look disappointed at the quiet landscapes that he presents, asking through the barriers of shared French and English if he wouldn’t consider something more personal for such a large portion of the gallery.

He tries models, paid actors, and at last simply begging. What should be one shoot with Yuuta turns into several, all over the city. Now able to identify his model, Shusuke is also able to suggest Yuuta when designers ask for an exotic-looking male to add to their shoots. It’s good money when tourist season dies down, and wearing leather jackets or looking moody with a femme fatal is at least as much fun as showing delighted Japanese ladies around to the high-end shops of Paris.

Shusuke alternates between the occasional commercial advertisement or fashion job and organizing collections of the photos he truly cares about. It is a slow refining of craft that he wasn't sure he would ever find again outside of the lines of a tennis court, but his work gives him life. On sunny afternoons, he takes candid snapshots of Yuuta, tangled in the clean white sheets of their bed until Yuuta plucks the camera from his fingers, pulling him down and reminding him why Yuuta is truly the only man he has ever loved.

\-----

_… There is a certain magic in the photos in which Shuji presents photographs of his lover and muse Yuu Takahashi. While Shuji’s images are known to present the beautiful in the ordinary, his portraits of Takahashi emanate a depth of meaning which brings patrons back to view them time and again. Only five such portraits have thus far been displayed officially, with the two most recent being the centerpiece of Shuji’s most recent Paris show. A version of this show travels to an annex of the Keppler Museum early next year and those in the know are already watching to see if new gems will appear from this up and coming young artist.  
-New York Times Art Column, August 2015  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue 2 ~ On a Sunday Afternoon

Yuuta growls and shoves Shusuke’s laptop away from him, closing it with more force than is strictly necessary.

“Why, Yuuta, what were you _hoping_ to find on my computer?”

“I will find your stash of nudes, aniki.”

“Why would I need pictures when I have you right here, Yuuta?” Shusuke looks up at Yuuta with the most innocent expression he can manage and bats his eyelashes outrageously.

“Because you're a creeper who creeps and stop that. I hate you.” Yuuta huffs out a frustrated breath. “I'm sorry... just-” He growls low in his throat. “Come here and let me hold you.”

Shusuke slides closer to Yuuta and smiles up at him, "Yes, Yuuta? You wanted something?"

Yuuta groans and pulls his brother into a hug. "Never leave me."

Shusuke settles against Yuuta and buries his face in his brother's neck, pressing his lips against Yuuta's pulse point. "Have I ever?"

Yuuta squeezes him tighter. "You tried." He retorts.

Shusuke flinches at that. "Only because I thought that it would make you happy. I was wrong."

"You're an idiot." Yuuta sighs but there's not sting to his words. "And I will find your stash. What if someone steals your computer?"

Shusuke nuzzles Yuuta's jaw. "What if they're not on a computer?"

"You are evil." Yuuta replies and kisses Shusuke's hair.

“But you love me.” Shusuke says softly. He’s managed to start saying it without the uncertain question at the end, but it took years to convince himself that it’s true.

"Did you put them in the safety deposit box with our Japanese passports and real IDs?"

"No.... you really want to see them?" Shusuke sighs when it becomes obvious that Yuuta isn’t going to drop this.

"I want to know when you took them." Yuuta explains and nips at Shusuke's ear lobe. "And yes, I do love you."

Shusuke shivers a little. "Mmm... my favorites? I took in the hotel when we first got to Paris. You remember it? With the balcony and the curtains? We left the french doors open for air every night and the light in the morning was always stunning..." He trails off, remembering.

Yuuta nods as he remembers, "Oh right, back when we were broke and living off Yumiko's ‘friend's’ hospitality." He runs his hand through Shusuke's hair which has gotten longer and fuller and all together more ridiculous since they settled. "Before we got the new IDs from Atobe."

Shusuke laughs, "We have nee-san to thank for a lot of things. She gave us a chance to get started here."

Yuuta smiles softly and touches his scar absently. "We did ok for ourselves didn't we?" He asks

As if considering, Shusuke glances around at their large open bedroom. It has a desk and mini home office in the corner, but only because they like to keep the spare room available for guests. He thinks beyond that to the rest of the flat, his dark room in the converted second bathroom, the living room, and the kitchen that Momo actually approved of the one time he and Echizen managed to visit. Echizen said that didn't happen often. He looks up at Yuuta and smiles, "I think we did."

Yuuta flips Shusuke over so he's laying on his back on the bed and the Yuuta proceeds to lay himself on top of him; using his chest as a pillow. "The hotel reminded me of the dorms. I like our apartment. It's ours." He mumbles into Shusuke's shirt.

Shusuke smiles buries his fingers in Yuuta's hair and strokes it gently. He wears it a bit longer now, and it's always changing with the fashion or whatever job he's working. "It is nice to have a place that's ours. I hated renting dark room space. Plus, fewer noise complaints from the neighbors." He smiles wickedly, and presses a kiss against Yuuta's hair.

"I can't help it if you scream so loud when I fuck you." Yuuta mumbles with a smirk against Shusuke's abs. He chuckles and arches into the touches.

Shusuke chuckles, "I seem to remember you getting pretty loud once or twice. Thank god they mostly liked to bang on the walls instead of calling the police." He keeps stroking Yuuta's hair and back, feeling warm and lazy in the afternoon sun.

Yuuta leans in and playfully nips Shusuke's jaw before placing a kiss there, after minutes of slow kissing, he can’t help but ask. "Are you lonely, aniki?"

Shusuke looks sad for a moment, but shakes his head. For all they’ve given up, friends, family, their names, their language, all of Japan. What they have is worth it. He tilts his chin down to kiss Yuuta properly once more. "Only a little. And never when you're here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it.  
> One mostly-complete story.
> 
> I didn't know it was 20k when I started editing and adding to it. But here we are.  
> As always, comments and kudos are adored.

**Author's Note:**

> It should be noted here that his all started on December 28, 2014. This was the first of our collaborative writing projects.
> 
> From that day on we have RP’ed something almost everyday. I'm glad to finally get this one out there.
> 
> This universe is called Fairy Tale Verse because the characters are not always without pain or struggle, but they end up in pairings and lifestyles that we think we help them lead full and successful lives. It should also be noted that making a Pisces like Fuji Shusuke happy seemed improbable but hey Yuuta makes him happy and so Yuuta and he are going to be happy together.
> 
> If you want to know just how sad Shusuke could be, you cansee the only other FujiCest chat Setra managed to do with her old RP partner. It did not end happily for Shusuke. I will be remixing and posting those old chats one day, but you can find them now at http://angstversechats.livejournal.com/.


End file.
